Magical Wonderful Hearts
Magical Wonderful Hearts is a revival concert unit of the Wonderful Hearts concert group. Since 2017, Hello! Project had been split into Magical Wonderful Hearts and the Elder's Gang. Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido and Hello Project Kids 2 usually appear with Magical Wonderful Hearts as backup dancers. Members * Morning Musume (Cerise) ** 9th Gen: Mizuki Fukumura, Erina Ikuta ** 10th Gen: Haruna Iikubo, Ayumi Ishida, Masaki Sato ** 11th Gen: Sakura Oda, Rin Eguchi ** 12th Gen: Miki Nonaka, Maria Makino, Akane Haga ** 13th Gen: Kaede Kaga, Reina Yokoyama ** 14th Gen: Chisaki Morito, Mei Yokohama * ANGERME (Pink) ** 2nd Gen: Kana Nakanishi, Akari Takeuchi, Rina Katsuta ** 3rd Gen: Mizuki Murota, Haruka Makino, Rikako Sasaki ** 4th Gen: Moe Kamikokuryo ** 5th Gen: Momona Kasahara ** 6th Gen: Ayano Kawamura, Musubu Funaki * Juice=Juice (Orange) ** 1st Gen: Yuka Miyazaki, Tomoko Kanzawa, Sayuki Takagi, Karin Miyamoto, Akari Uemura, Maria Shiro ** 2nd Gen: Ruru Danbara, Nanami Yanagawa * Country Girls (Green) ** 1st/5th Gen: Risa Yamaki, Chisaki Morito, Mei Yokohama, Mai Ozeki ** 2nd/6th Gen: Nanami Yanagawa, Musubu Funaki * Kobushi Factory (Red) ** Ayaka Hirose ** Minami Nomura ** Ayano Hamaura ** Sakurako Wada ** Rei Inoue * Tsubaki Factory (Blue-Violet) ** Riko Yamagishi ** Risa Ogata ** Kisora Niinuma ** Ami Tanimoto ** Yumeno Kishimoto ** Kiki Asakura ** Mizuho Ono ** Saori Onoda ** Mao Akiyama * New Group (Blue) ** Reina Ichioka ** Rika Shimakura ** Alessia Rossi ** Sophie Parkinson ** Shiori Nishida ** Saya Eguchi * Musical Theatre Girlz (Lime) ** Kurumi Takase ** Kokoro Maeda ** Yuhane Yamazaki ** Minami Okamura ** Momohime Kiyono * Hana Factory (Lavender) ** Ami Sasamoto ** Minami Kon ** Miou Yamazaki ** Rina Ogata ** Yumeno Chinen ** Seiko Kasahara ** Sayaka Ono ** Ayaka Sato Kenshuusei Sub-Units * Coconut Girlz (Purple) ** Kizuki Horie ** Mizuki Kanatsu ** Shion Tamenaga ** Minori Kawano ** Anna Shutto ** Nanami Kubota ** Ichigo Yamada * Melon Kinenbi 2000 (Yellow) ** Kurumi Noguchi ** Marina Hibi * Jewel Girls ** Sakiko Kodama ** Rena Doi ** Yume Kudo ** Mei Yamazaki ** Natsume Nakayama ** Rin Hashisako ** Yuriya Matsubara * Fruit Pop Girls ** Kotomi Ono ** Haruka Ota ** Hikari Sato ** Kanami Ishiguri ** Kirara Yonemura ** Riai Matsunaga ** Ruru Kanemitsu * Hello Pro Kenshuusei ** 29th Gen: Aoi Nakamura, Haruka Ooshima, Aira Miura, Rio Asukai, Tsubasa Gotō, Momona Matsumoto, Shion Shimizu, Soura Kuraoka, Yuni Iizuka, Amane Nakasugi, Kiara Sato, Nonoka Katou, Kurumi Kurokawa, Masaki Umeda, Ura Yoshimura, Minase Towa, Yuka Ide, Luna Miyajima ** 30th Gen: Miina Yoneda, Shiena Satou, Rina Matsui, Ayaka Gamou, Kira Hazuki, Aoi Ikeda, Manaka Imanori, Kurumi Harada, Naho Fujimoto, Momoka Kai, Rio Yanagisawa, Momo Kodera, Saki Kawamoto, Ruhika Torai, Hoshi Morisaki, Hina Suzuki, Runa Yamazaki ** 31st Gen: Saya Yamashita, Mahiro Saito, Mai Kitagawa, Sora Kimura, Yukiko Takeda, Sora Nisho, Hotaru Kawamura, Chikasada Tsukino, Yumeno Arai, Rinon Kamiyama, Airi Jin, Kotomi Shitama, Nana Okada, Hina Masuda, Non Kawakita, Jui Nogimoto ** 32nd Gen: Himari Urayama, Itsuki Miyada, Sasara Tsuji, Minami Yamazoe, Natsuna Saitou, Ritsuko Kodama, Nanai Yakura, Yuina Ogawa, Chihiro Tenkubashi, Ruruka Ishida, Ramu Yuzuki, Ruka Harashima, Lulu Okafuji * Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido ** 3rd Gen: Momoko Imura, Yuna Tanaka, Reia Inoko, Ririka Hashimoto, Aika Hirosawa, Kohane Tensaka, Marina Negishi * Hello Project Kids 2 ** Nanami Hirano ** Azusa Okada ** Rena Funaki ** Kotone Minamino ** Kiki Hirata ** Rumi Maeda ** Ai Oyama ** Maaya Endo ** Miyuki Perri ** Honoka Sakamoto ** Risa Suzuki ** Anna Kazune ** Natsumi Asakura ** Eri Honda ** Reina Shimura ** Kanon Watabiki ** Iroha Yabiku ** Aya Kishimoto ** Fuuka Ninomiya ** Rinko Yuzuki ** Jennifer Matsubara ** Minako Ogawa ** Tomona Noguchi Category:Concert Units Category:Popular Groups Category:2017 Units Category:2017 debuts Category:2017 Concert Tours Category:Groups Formed in 2017